For the First Time
by spnj2fan995
Summary: Dean and Cas reach the point of no return after finally revealing how they feel about each other. Fluffy plus slash.
1. Chapter 1

Dean approached Castiel slowly, agonizingly slow, his whole body trembling. He was breathing heavily and each step he took that brought him closer to the angel also brought him closer to the edge. It was the edge of patience – he could not hold this inside of him any longer, he could not bear being so far away, yet within reach. It was what he had wanted for an impossibly long time. He was finally going to tell the angel how he felt.

He hesitated for the thousandth time as he looked upon the confused expression on Cas's face, but he had made up his mind to do this and there was no backing off.. His doubts were irrelevant, he had to take it off his chest.

Just inches from his face, Dean could feel the creature's breath on his face. Castiel was even more perplexed to this unusual closeness on Dean's part as he always insisted they kept their personal space. Unable to resist and take time to explain his actions, the hunter leaned in and planted a soft kiss onto the angel's lips. He was frightened – not only was he new to this, but he wanted it so badly he barely knew what to do. Much to his surprise at that moment, and with such certainty, the man before him returned the kiss. It was soft and tender, pink lips gracefully covering each another. The tenderness did not last long and was soon replaced by sheer unadulterated lust. Tongues became involved, engaging in a war, melting together. Dean's fingers had already found their way to Cas's messy dark hair and started pulling it and pushing his face closer if that was possible, that is. Castiel wasn't far behind. His hands were massaging Dean's back and his firm stomach, touching him everywhere but where he REALLY wanted to. While their mouths were engulfed in one another, their bodies also intertwined, leaving no space between them. That, by the way, meant absolutely no space. They could both feel the other's erection rubbing against them. Finally, when air posed a great necessity, their movements came to a halt and their eyes leveled. Green to blue lust-filled eyes staring into each other. Both men were flushed and panting like animals in heat, which they practically were at that point. What they saw when they gazed upon each other left no room for doubts, insecurities or any objections against what was about to happen next.

Dean smiled slowly, sweetly before he led Cas to the nearby bed, still holding him in his arms. Cas was smiling, too. There was love in their eyes and they both felt it. They both felt loved and cherished at that moment.

As they plopped down on the bed – Dean on top of Cas, they chuckled, not being able to look aways from each other. They froze that way for a while, just being close and warm.

'Cas, I love you.' Dean finally said.

'I know', Cas spoke as he chuckled,' I love you too.'

Dean's heart trembled at his words like it never had before. He leaned in a planted a soft kiss on the angel's lips. His soul was at peace for the first time in his life. His smile was genuine and it amazed Cas how beautiful it was in its whole sincerity.

'Dean, you don't have to be alone anymore. I'm here. And I'll always be by your side just like I have been so far. You know I have given everything for and I will never regret my actions. Heaven I could rebel against and leave, but you... I'd never.' Cas felt he had to say it. Cas knew Dean has never been shown that much affection with the exception of his baby brother but he was the one who always had to take care of everybody else. Now someone had to take care of him. And that someone would be Cas.

'I believe you, Cas. I do. It's been you I've been waiting for all along', despite broken and hollow, Dean was able to find hope and he found it in Cas.

'I'm glad we made that clear... now.. can you.. will you.. k-k..kiss me again?..' Cas said hopefully. His cheeks turned embarrassingly red and he was looking away. Dean grabbed his chin and made him look up.

'Oh, I'll do more than that, trust me.' Dean answered devilishly.

* * *

><p>I do not own anything of course. Just a fan. Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Apparently, Dean would be the one to lead as he was impatient and in a hurry to rid Cas out of his clothes. His fingers were doing a quick job of unbuttoning the angel's shirt not even having taken his coat off yet. Cas managed a chuckle in between his shaky breaths. The enthusiasm Dean was demonstrating excited and startled him a bit. He'd never known what it was like to be wanted and needed and having Dean do that was... overwhelming.

Cas was already naked except for his boxers which he was itching to throw away. He noticed Dean was still fully clothed so, taking the initiative, he grabbed him by his T-shirt and and pushed him down on the bed. There was no certainty as to whether who was more surprised by Castiel's dominative actions – Dean or he himself. Leaning in, he kissed his lips passionately, no sign of hesitation – just determination and craving. Still tugging at the shirt, he mentally vowed to burn his clothes afterwards so he could never see them again - all of them. Impatience took its toll when Castiel used his god-given talents – literally – and ripped Dean's clothes apart until only his briefs stood in the way. The hunter's expression spoke loudly of both his amusement and bewilderment. Cas smiled at him but before he could say anything he was swept away and he found himself laying on his back. Dean was on top of him again – skin on skin, flesh to flesh. He started placing wet kisses on his chest moving down with his tongue until he reached the angel's boxers.

'Oh, God...' Cas whispered.

'Oh, no, no, no, hot stuff... it's my name you'll be calling out soon enough...' Dean's words made Cas even harder and that was the exact moment his brain ceased function. He let himself be under the control of the man who owned his soul, his everything.

Pulling his boxers down, hands trembling from the adrenaline, Dean's thoughts went blank as well. This was going to be an act of desperate want and there was no way he would let any worries and fears stand in the way of true happiness for him. He deserved it. Finally.

As it the hunter was inexperienced at this particular field of sexual interaction, improvisation rendered the only choice. He began by tracing Castiel's rather over-sized masculinity with his tongue – gingerly at first, unsure, and afterwards carefully enveloping its width causing the angel to arch beneath him in pleasure.

'Aah..ohh...Dean..', was all that ever left Cas's mouth. His moans were actually peculiarly arousing on their own or so Dean imagined. They represented his low deep voice mixed with an abundance of shallow breaths. His eyes had closed and he was biting his lower lip.

'Cas, I know this is intense but relax...' Dean said as he hovered over him and looked upon his eyes.' It could.. it might..hurt a little...' His expression was apologetic but honest.

'I trust you, Dean.' And that was all there was to it. There were no more questions left to answer because in that moment it was clear to both of them – they belonged somewhere - for the first time.

Dean spread Cas's thighs with a gentle push and stood in front of him while asking for permission once again. The angel nodded in response and lay his head back, anticipating. Dean then gradually positioned himself inside Cas with the intent to try and less the pain which he himself seemingly didn't acknowledge. So then the hunter started pulling back just as slowly when suddenly Cas's legs enwrapped his torso and held him in place.

'Deeper!' Castiel almost yelled and Dean was more than happy to oblige, realising there were some perks to sleeping with a soldier of God. And that single thought itself was enough to make him Hell's bitch anew but he just couldn't find it him to care.

He buried himself deeper into the man he called his savior. His movements were measured and his thrusts – moderate, but the pressure was building in him as if he needed more.

'Harder, Dean!.. C'mon, harder..' Castiel as if read his mind.

Seconds later it became rough. Dean was using force to push harder and penetrate to infinite depths. His whole body was shaking, his muscles clenched and his elbows barely managed to uphold him from collapsing onto the whimpering mess underneath. Cas's left hand was scratching Dean's back and the other one had a tight grip on his hair, occasionally pulling it and receiving groans in return.

Their bodies were becoming sweaty, their temperature had risen. They could feel the pressure build up and they tensed. A minute later they exploded, falling apart for each other, consumed with the ultimate pleasure.

Dean's exhaustion was evident as he fell next to his angel while trying to calm his breathing. Despite his heavenly nature, Castiel was also engaging in vain attempts to regain composure. It made Dean chuckle.

'I thought you'd handle harder..it was your request.' He said smiling from ear to ear.

'Well, I did, didn't I?' Cas laughed, too.' And I have to admit I never expected this... it was.. indescribable, to be honest. And I am surprised humans are actually able to restrain themselves from performing such activities every hour of their lives.'

'Lucky for you, I understand what you mean. It was mind-blowing indeed.' Dean whispered in his ear and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek – a gesture that held every ounce of love he could find in his shattered heart.

Castiel's face appeared peaceful, glowing as he shut his eyes and snuggled into Dean.. He couldn't, however, after discovering how colourful human life can be prosecute to distance and isolate himself from it. The levels of sensation he reached not only physically but emotionally were forever embedded in his heart and mind. And so was Dean.

* * *

><p>This is my first slash so please be kind. If even there is only one person who wants more of this story I could write a sequence. Thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
